1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal and particularly, to a combined antenna and sensor element used in a portable terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a cellular phone), an electronics organizer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc., have become a necessity of modern life. In response to the demand for portable terminals or mobile communication devices, portable terminals have become lighter in weight and smaller in size while the number of functions or operations that the devices and terminals performs have increased dramatically.
However, with the reduced sized of the portable terminals, it becomes more difficult to mount several necessary elements in the limited space of the portable terminal. For example, as the portable terminals become increasing slimmer, the space for installing necessary components, without causing interference between the components (or elements), has become a significant factor in the performance of the portable terminals.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary arrangement of elements of a conventional portable wireless terminal 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the portable wireless terminal 100 includes a case frame 110 for forming an external appearance and having elements as described below. The portable wireless terminal 100 can include a sensor element 140 and at least one or more antennas 130 and 150 mounted on a main board 120. The sensor element 140 may for example represent a proximity sensor that senses the presence of an object (e.g., a user's body) close to the portable terminal. The sensor element 140 typically includes a metal plate whose electrostatic capacitance varies depending on a distance between the metal plate and the sensed object (or body).
Generally, the size of the antennas 130 and 150 determines the performance of the antenna. The larger the size of the antenna is, the better the performance of the antenna, and the portable terminal.
Further, the greater the size of the metal plate used as a sensor element the better the performance and/or sensitivity of the sensor element.
However, in a situation where several elements are mounted together in a limited space, it is difficult to ensure performance while avoiding interference between the elements.